


画

by laofubushaonv



Category: OOC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laofubushaonv/pseuds/laofubushaonv
Summary: 羽生结弦顺着金博洋的眼神看向在舞池中热舞的男女，眼神暗了下来





	画

**Author's Note:**

> 腹黑画师在线教金家少爷学习，不来康康吗ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

*请在lof给评论谢谢  
laofubushaonv

*超诱少爷金博洋✖️腹黑画师羽生结弦  
*OOC  
*写着写着开🚗了，骚凹瑞

金博洋是金家的少爷，金老爷的独孙，那可真是身份尊贵集奢华于一体的富家公子哥

年二十一，长着一双勾人的眼眸，看人仅仅是瞥一眼，便风情十足。

家世显赫，肤白貌秀  
金博洋成了很多人眼中的香饽饽

讨好他，给他送女人，他连看都不看便离开

一开始以为他清心寡欲，后来被狗仔拍到，他喜欢与男子苟合一处

对金老爷来说，那就是苟合，拿钱砸，把话题压下去

他孙儿照旧玩乐夜夜笙歌

金家的香火可不能灭啊

金老爷子在院中来回走动，金老太太看不下去拿抱枕扔过去

“你别走了，烦不烦。”

“我不走？你能想出办法？”

“我。”金老太太愣一下，“那好办啊，咱找个男的，和他相处，再然后让男生对天天说这种关系不好，让天天的性取向正常。”

实际孙儿喜欢谁，只要他幸福就好，先让老头静下来再说。

“。。。好主意。”  
金老爷子果然停了下来

“？？？”  
老伴我就这么说说你。。。

金博洋打着哈欠翻身，他听到有人在笑

睁开眼睛看到一个戴眼镜的男子跪坐在他床边

眨眨眼，觉得这面孔实在陌生

“你是？”  
金博洋坐起来看那男子

“我是金先生请来的画师，小少爷学美术，所以拜托我来教导小少爷。”

“哦……教导。”  
金博洋点点头，他有点失望，他还以为是爷爷想开了给他找的男人呢

“那，小少爷洗漱一下，我在外面等你。”  
男子说完起身出去

“。。。”金博洋静了一会，抓抓头发下床

“那开始吧？”  
“你是老师的话，我称呼你什么呢，姓氏什么的。”

金博洋收拾妥当出来，看到男子已经坐下支起画架等他

“叫我羽生吧。”  
“羽生老师。”

金博洋坐下拿起笔

“小少爷手可真好看。”

金博洋转头看羽生结弦，他握住画笔，看着金博洋的手，在纸上勾勒线条

“美哪怕一瞬间，哪怕停在纸上，也是美的。”

“哈。。。”  
金博洋哼一声，“您教我画画就好，别的不用说。”

“那今天的第一堂课，我们来画彼此吧。”

羽生结弦看向金博洋

“我希望你能画出不同的我。”

这老师。。。  
金博洋腹诽  
到底是来干什么的

金博洋走到客厅，金老爷子正好在看报纸  
他走过去看着爷爷  
“。。。”  
“咳。”  
金老爷子被盯着不舒服，他看着金博洋

“您。。。他。。。”  
金博洋指指楼上的画室

“哦你指羽生呐，他是爷爷请来的画师，很厉害哦，得过很多大奖呢。”  
拿起放在桌上果盘里的葡萄  
“乖孙，来，吃点东西休息一下。”

金博洋接过葡萄，揪下一颗放入口中

“爷爷，我今晚上要出去一下。”

“嗯？那你带着羽生吧，你俩年龄相仿，多出去玩玩。”  
让管家把卡放在桌子上  
“喏，去吧。”

“。。。我带他？”  
金博洋吐出葡萄籽  
“不是这。”

“怎么了，别拘束啊。”  
金老爷子对孙儿眨眼

当晚，金博洋就带着羽生结弦去了  
夜店

金博洋轻车熟路的走进去，要了一杯血腥玛丽

“醉翁之意不在酒啊小少爷。”  
羽生结弦看着金博洋的眼睛游移在台上热舞的男女，眼神暗了下来。

“不要说话。”  
金博洋貌似找到目标了。

他起身，绑在脖子上的丝带滑落，被羽生结弦抓住

“嗯？”金博洋挑眉，“爷爷貌似没跟您说，不可干涉我的私生活吗？”扯过丝带，金博洋头也不回地走进舞池。

“。。。确实没说。”羽生结弦看着金博洋的背影，“也没说这金家少爷这么欲求不满。”  
和诱人。

他们是第二天下午回去的

金博洋身上原本的奶味掺杂了烟酒味，羽生结弦皱眉

穿着睡袍走在客厅里，金博洋坐下后看着电视  
今天是他们家什么什么周年，怕他去了勾其他集团的少爷，他爷爷才没带他去。仆人已经被安排去别院，只有他们两个在

“小少爷。”羽生结弦走过去，“您总是荒废学业呢。”

坐着的小家伙不以为然，羽生结弦走过去坐在他旁边的沙发上

“那就不要顾着我这个荒废学业的。您出去玩啊。”  
翘起二郎腿，雪白修长的腿在黑色睡袍下滑出，这一幕被羽生结弦看在眼里

电视里正好有一段剧情是男女主在pa

粗重的喘息阵阵传出

金博洋用余光看到羽生结弦面无表情的样子，只觉得他可真能忍

“老师，您好像有点不舒服呢。”  
金博洋笑着说

“不，我健康的很，小少爷错觉了。”

“是吗。”金博洋抓着遥控器，将它放在脖子上  
他仰头，身体不断的扭着，那本就勾人的眼眸此刻更能惑人心魄。

“看来小少爷没洗好呢。”拿过金博洋手里的遥控器，“您不妨上去再洗一下。”

“邀您一起，赏脸否？”  
金博洋走过去坐在羽生结弦大腿上，“老师您的腿挺有劲儿的，就是不知道，摸起来什么感觉。”

遥控器在羽生结弦手里被捏的摁键部已经憋了下去

“你想试试？”羽生结弦抓住那一直很想摸的腰身，横抱起金博洋上楼

“哎呀，老师禁欲太久了吧。”  
金博洋咬着羽生结弦的耳朵舔舐着

这栋院的楼梯是旋转样式的，羽生结弦抱着金博洋一步步走着，怀里的小家伙咬着自己的耳垂不放

“小少爷，那里快要熟了呢。”羽生结弦笑着说

“。。叫我博洋。”金博洋松开了被舔舐的发红的耳垂，“今晚会很愉快呢。”

“哦？是我的荣幸。”  
不止今晚。

将金博洋放在床上时，那腿还缠绕在自己的腰侧，羽生结弦歪头看  
金博洋手摸着羽生结弦被衬衣包裹住的精健胸膛，一路向下滑  
“急什么。”羽生结弦抓住金博洋的手，在自己唇边吻了一下。  
“过会有的是时间让你碰。”

哼？这时候也不喊少爷了。  
金博洋挑眉  
男人在这种时候，通常会把礼貌抛之脑后的。

看来我让他疯狂了。  
男孩舔舔自己的虎牙，眸子撩拨着自己身上的男人

羽生结弦看着那本就撩人的金博洋这时候更加欲的不行，只觉得这尤物真是欠干。

“我自己脱还是你帮我脱？”  
金博洋圆润可爱的小脚丫踩在羽生结弦大腿之间的凸处，摩擦揉搓。

“重要吗，反正过会都会光着身子的。”羽生结弦眼神随着那小脚丫游走。

“。。。你不只美术好吧。”

“嗯？”听到金博洋这么问，羽生结弦笑笑，“我是全优生呢，无论哪方面都是。”

说罢上前压住撩拨自己的那小家伙，羽生结弦满意的从金博洋眼神中看到了惊讶

本来吗，这种事情若按常规出牌，那就一点意思都没有了。

“我要开始教学了，你要全部学会哦，博洋。”  
猛地扯开金博洋的睡袍，看着那白乎乎的小肚子发愣了一下，笑出来：“哎呀真是可爱。”  
将衬衣扣子从下开始一点点解开，羽生结弦拿过金博洋的手顺着腹肌上下摸着

“小可爱，过会你要跟大哥哥紧挨着了。”

前戏让金博洋脸发红，他发现自己在这方面跟羽生结弦比真是小巫见大巫。

羽生结弦的手抚摸着自己的那里，时不时舔一下咬一下，然后抬眸跟自己对视，微咪起双眸

若说金博洋的眼神是撩拨型，那羽生结弦的眼神就是侵略型

果不其然，金博洋被这眼神看的脸发烫  
他别过脸去

“啊！”  
羽生结弦不满小家伙不跟自己对视，狠狠地咬了一口小金博洋

“你，你干什么。。。”  
金博洋瞪大眼睛

“你啊，我都开始上课了博洋同学怎么还游神呢，看来我的教学质量要提高一下。”

一手撑在床上，另一只手慢慢地掀起黑色的内裤，小金博洋已经迫不及待的滑了出来

“真自觉。”  
羽生结弦满意，他底下头，用舌头轻碰一下那粉嫩的小脑袋

“唔咦。。。”金博洋抓着床单，眼神看着埋在自己腿间的羽生结弦，他开始吞吐自己的玉柱了

没有滋滋的唾液声，羽生结弦像在品尝什么美味佳肴一样静静地享受着

那里传来的湿热感让金博洋脚趾蜷缩起来，他闭上眼睛想让自己冷静

“啵，干什么呢，不好好上课。”

发现金博洋又游神的羽生结弦撇撇嘴

看来不好好地加大教学，你是学不会了。

拉下裤拉链，将自己的和金博洋的贴在一起摩擦，羽生结弦中间拿手指滑着小口

“唔唔啊。。。”金博洋的腿已经开始颤抖了

加大手里的力度，小口已经慢慢往外溢乳白色液体了，但羽生结弦那个纹丝不动

羽生结弦挑眉，加快手里的速度

“哈啊嗯，别”金博洋摇晃着头，迎接今天的第一次高。。

“哎？”

羽生结弦停下了，他才不会让金博洋独自一人去

自己那里也变得有点湿润了，羽生结弦撕开金博洋屁股那的布料，将自己的巨物放在上面摩擦

“现在，要教你，如何将教学内容一点不剩的，吸收掉。”羽生结弦说完一下抵了进去

完全贴合

“啊，啊啊。”金博洋仰头娇吟，羽生结弦的那里太大了，他感觉自己尾椎那里的刺激感一路冲到他脑袋里，身体止不住的抖着

羽生结弦喘息一声，虽然在摩擦的时候，他掰开过金博洋的小屁股，看到了那张嫣红的小嘴，因为它主人的关系阵阵缩着，当他把巨物放在上面摩擦时，小嘴啾啾地吸着自己，那时候羽生结弦就想冲进去了

在炽热的甬道里顿了一会，羽生结弦开始挺动腰身，下身传出啪啪声

由慢到快，羽生结弦看着身下被干的金博洋，那双勾人的眸子，终于看向他了。

“啊哈。。。”金博洋随着羽生结弦的挺动上下动着

“嘀嗒。”  
一滴汗珠落在金博洋的肚子上，二人贴合的地方也渐渐流出了乳白色的液体

“博洋，上课的时候声音要洪亮。”

突然，羽生结弦加快了挺动速度，缠在他腰侧的双腿更加紧紧的箍住

“啊啊啊”金博洋仰头呻吟着

“啊，哈啊。”羽生结弦喘息着

“咦唔唔，哈啊。”  
突然一个挺身，小天天喷出了乳白色液体，大柚子射在了甬道内

二人的身体颤抖了一阵，金博洋刚要松开羽生结弦，便被翻了个身

“咦啊。”金博洋转头看着羽生结弦

此刻玉柱里的液体滴落在床单上，金博洋呈半趴姿势，羽生结弦拍拍金博洋的屁股

“你自己，看准了进来。”

羽生结弦邪笑着说，他撩了一下出汗发粘的头发，摘去眼镜，由清冷禁欲变为邪魅妖娆

金博洋高潮余韵还未过，他听到羽生结弦这么要求，慢慢地往后  
雪白的屁股蹭着紫红色的巨物

“啊。。。”金博洋一边呻吟着一边看羽生结弦的表情

“你是自己进来然后爽还是被我插入被干爽？”羽生结弦舔着嘴唇

“唔，反正我不吃亏。”金博洋耸耸肩回答

“是吗。”羽生结弦说完猛地插入，“我也不吃亏呢。”

“嗯啊啊”一只手被羽生结弦拉过，另一只手抓住床单，金博洋断断续续的娇喘着

“你知道从后面看，你的小嘴什么样吗？”

边干边说荤话的羽生结弦看着那张吞吐自己巨物的小嘴

“什，啊啊”

“很贪婪的样子，巴不得我全进去呢。”羽生结弦抱起金博洋，双手抚摸揉捏着金博洋胸前的乳粒，下身加快速度，一下比一下深，牙齿咬着金博洋的耳朵，一点点的舔着

“哈啊。。别。”  
这个姿势使得更加深入，而小天天也慢慢又抬起了头

“我想知道，博洋的小嘴能塞多少，我的液体呢。”  
想想金博洋由内而外都是自己的味道，羽生结弦越发兴奋起来。

“别，慢。。。”被干的说话都说不清楚的金博洋回头求着羽生结弦，第三次的快感比前两次都可怕都来得快，他低头呜咽着呻吟

“那我快一点好喽。”羽生结弦伸手将金博洋转过头来了个深吻，一只手揽过纤细的腰身，直接来到小天天面前跟它摆了下手，然后堵住那小口，下身也开始变为三浅一深

“你要跟我一起动啊博洋。不然只让我累你不心疼吗？”

抱着金博洋上下晃着，羽生结弦快速挺动着腰身，囊袋打在屁股上，不多时已经变红了

“啊啊啊，啊哈，好，好舒服。。”金博洋已经不知道自己在说什么了，他只知道自己被羽生结弦的巨物干的浑身酥麻

在高潮来临时，金博洋抓紧了羽生结弦的手

“呼啊……”羽生结弦射出后刚要抽出，就被身下的小家伙拉住

金博洋回头媚眼如丝

“时间还充足呢，你要去哪呢羽生？”

哦？  
羽生结弦看着金博洋

“只在床上吗，我家很大呢。”  
金博洋摸着羽生结弦的脸，“只在床上不觉得可惜吗。”

“那你的意思？”

“去画室。”

羽生结弦瞳孔放大，他就知道，金博洋是个尤物  
慢热型的尤物，那可真是宝藏呢

“抱我起来。”揉揉有点酸胀的腰，金博洋打了下哈欠，“做完后陪我睡觉呀。”点了下羽生结弦的鼻尖，金博洋笑道

“好呢。”羽生结弦满足地舔着嘴唇说

两人来到画室

“好冷啊，快让我热起来吧羽生哥哥。”

羽生结弦坐在椅子上，金博洋坐在他身上  
二人前面是一个画架

羽生结弦拿出放在笔袋里的笔

“张嘴。”将笔放在金博洋的嘴边，金博洋挑眉，开始舔那支笔

“呼啊……”抱起金博洋的双腿，羽生结弦靠在金博洋的肩膀上开始挺动腰身

“嗯，嗯。羽生哥哥，你好棒呀。”

“博洋才棒呢，上面的嘴舔着笔，下面的嘴含着笔。”

只不过一个是铅笔，一个是毛笔，还是最粗的那种。

“知道我棒还不好好的对我。”  
金博洋舔着铅笔，耳边羽生结弦的喘息声在这诺大的画室格外清晰

“这不在疼你吗。”

“嗯啊。羽生，嗯哥哥，过会哈，我们去浴室玩啊。”咬着铅笔，金博洋仰头呻吟着说

“浴室啊，那是洗澡还是？”

“鸳鸯浴。”金博洋回头，“老子要跟你玩鸳鸯浴。”

“那种被我干的嗯嗯啊啊，小嘴不只吞我还吞水的鸳鸯浴？”

“。。。嗯。”金博洋摸着下巴

“那我们就去浴室吧。”

有钱人之所以是有钱人，就是会玩敢玩

羽生结弦看着半圆弧状的浴缸旁的水床：“博洋，这水床，应该不是金先生主动给你买的吧。”

“你说呢？要没买这水床，过会会少很多乐趣。”

“拭目以待。”

等浴缸放满水的时候，金博洋因为光着身子，打了一个喷嚏，这下子刺激的小穴收缩起来

“嗯，你别再变大了。”金博洋拍着羽生结弦的胸膛嗔怪

“没办法，谁让博洋这么可爱。”

“我现在怀疑，你跟很多女孩说过这种话。”

“不，只对你说过。”

“好了快进去，我好冷。”

羽生结弦抱着金博洋踏进浴缸里面

“你自己动吧，我要休息一下。”

羽生结弦仰头看着天花板上的露水和两人有些模糊的倒影说道

“唔，真是。。。”金博洋听到后有点不满，随即又晃着细腰翘臀

“嗯啊啊，等会水进去了。”金博洋皱眉要起来

“干什么？”羽生结弦抓住金博洋的腰往下按，“这不正好吗，还免费清洗你那小嘴。”

“这不是，嗯一回事啊，嗯额嗯……”

小穴里涌进去一些水流，水流贴在甬道口，金博洋只觉得那里舒爽的不行

“那是什么事啊？”

“你，嗯啊～你快休息吧，嗯哈啊好啰嗦。”

“看来我只堵住你下面的嘴，你上面的嘴也得堵住才行。”伸出手，示意金博洋含手指

“唔嗯嗯”

“对，哈。。。要把我的手指在心里描绘出来哦。”

“哼嗯”金博洋抓着羽生结弦的手，嘴里的唾液因为呻吟一点点地流下，水声混着肉体撞击声

真正的翻云覆雨

本来觉得已经做了好多次了，即使想继续，金博洋的腰估计也受不了不是，但是。。。

“喂，走廊来一次。”

羽生结弦揉着金博洋的腰

“别闹，你的腰做太多次了受不了的。”

“啧，那你还往里面。。。”

但两人还是来到了走廊

金家的走廊是双面镜样式，悬空于半空之中，外围用钻石镶嵌，极尽奢华

但现在，也只是二人交欢的一个地方而已

金博洋从羽生结弦身上下来，他看着羽生结弦

“躺下。”  
骨子里依旧是公子哥的金博洋

“遵命。”  
腹黑进血液里的羽生结弦

躺下后，金博洋将羽生结弦的腿分开压住，拨棱一下还是立着的巨物，坐下去

“现在，是我干你呢。”金博洋得瑟着

“那可要粗暴一点。”羽生结弦摸摸金博洋的头发

床上两个男人在睡觉，被子下盖着的是依旧贴合着的小穴和巨物

这车型，诸君满意否？

**Author's Note:**

> 请给评论谢谢


End file.
